1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle, for example a motorcycle, and in particular to a vehicle including a shift pedal member.
2. Background Art
A vehicle, such as a motorcycle, having a shift pedal is known. For example, Japanese Patent Document JP-A-2006-315478 discloses a shift pedal system for a motorcycle. The shift pedal system includes a shift pedal for actuating a deceleration mechanism via a link connected to the deceleration mechanism. An arm is operated together with the shift pedal for transmitting an operation of the shift pedal to the link. A shift pedal rotating shaft is provided that extends in a vehicle width direction between the shift pedal and the arm for transmitting the operation of the shift pedal to the arm. In this known shift pedal system, since the shift pedal rotating shaft is disposed between the shift pedal and the arm, and due to the length of the shift pedal rotating shaft, the shift pedal is caused to stick out in the vehicle width direction.